Rivers Of Crowns
by ChloboShoka
Summary: In a medieval Kanto, Ash wants to become king, but also wants to make Misty his Queen. Sadly his father Giovanni has already made other arrangements. Pokeshipping oneshot.


Disclaimer: Ash, Misty and any characters mentioned in this story are copyright to Nintendo, Pokemon and Gamefreak. I am making no commercial profit whilst writing this story.

Notes: After reading some great pokeshipping fics, I decided to make another pokeshipping one shot set six years before the events of my wishfulshipping fic, The Other King. I hope you enjoy the fic and feel free to review.

* * *

Rivers Of Crowns

_1st May 1587_

Arceus was in his heaven as he watched over two people sail a small boat around The Orange Islands near Kanto. Inside the boat was one man and one woman. The man was known as Ash Ketchum, he was The King's cousin and known as The Red Prince for his bravery in battles. The lady was Misty Waterflower, The Duchess Of Cerulean. They had been best friends since they very young; at least when they were two. There was famous portrait that rested at the top of a lounge in Pallet Castle when Misty was three. The picture showed Prince Ash, wearing a red tunic, clinging onto Misty, who wore a yellow dress.

It was medieval times, but Japan was not a safe place if you took part in sports that didn't pokemon. Digimon tamers, pirates, ninjas, duelists and beybladers were all burned in Johto and some were even executed in Unova. One of King Lance found out that people were illegally eating dragon meat and he held anyone who didn't own a pokemon, responsible for it.

It was no better in Sinnoh, everybody was making a fuss because Queen Cynthia's choice of spouse was not the most conventional. No one would understand why Cynthia would want to marry a woman. But Pope Mickey gave her permission to marry Dawn, which shook the world. At least for Cynthia, her region was at peace for the time being.

Ash and Misty sat face-to-face on a patch of grass outside Cerulean Cave with Pikachu as their only witness. They had been friends for a long time, and when the time was right, they knew that they would soon be married. As they smiled at each other, they reached out for their necks and held out their matching gold lockets. Inside the locket contained a miniature portrait of their beloved one.

There was so much on Ash's mind. He threw himself into Misty's arms for what felt like split seconds. Why was there so much pressure in the world?

"I wear it all the time," Misty told Ash.

"The locket gives me strength," Ash responded. "They will it's my bones when they find this around my heart." Ash's Pikachu sighed as he tapped his trainer's knee. Ash continued to speak. "And one day you're going to be Queen of Kanto."

"You still think you're going to become king? But how?" Misty asked. She frowned and held onto Ash's hand. "You better be doing this legitimately!"

"If I bring a nation to it's knees," Ash replied. "Get a glorious reputation, which I have so. I know I've got what it takes to be the greatest king; I have royal blood and I've beaten kings at war. When we get married, we're gonna have a kingdom. It will work Misty, we are beloved by the people and pokemon, and we love each other. One day I will be king and you, queen."

"Ash... That's really sweet."

Ash was still naive and childish for his age, but he was still the bravest man that she had ever met. Misty felt as if she had a great future ahead of her with Ash. She wasn't interested in the throne, or any of the jewels, because she she didn't see the appeal. She already had wealth through her title and family, and she was surrounded by water pokemon. Misty loved the water for it's pure taste and fresh appearance. Water had given Misty so much, she couldn't imagine her life without it.

Ash was a king in all but name. Misty didn't think that Ash would become an actual monarch, but if Ash brushed up on his manners and education, he could have been a great king.

"So how's your mother?" Misty asked Ash.

"She's doing fine," Ash responded. "She's been helping out in the kitchen; the food has been a lot better ever since."

"Is your brother and father still giving you trouble?"

"Sort of," Ash's response was more dry. "I still won't forgive Kamon for stealing Totodile off me and Dad keeps telling me what to do. So what about your sisters?"

"They've not changed one bit," Misty replied with her eyes closed. "They're planning to sail to Korea."

"How come they're not inviting you?"

"They think that I'm too busy with you." Misty shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to go anyway."

"I can't believe I'm related to two kings," Ash admitted. "And they don't even like me."

"But you were knighted by Lance."

"Only because Pope Mickey forced them too," Ash muttered. "We all used to be friends, but since Iris and Lance got married, we've not been as frieldy to each other as we used to be."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Misty said. "But no matter what happens, you don't have to be alone because you've always got... me."

"It's getting late," Misty said. "That Lapras has come to pick me up."

"I'm going to miss you," Ash admitted. "We should see each other again soon."

"Don't forget to write back to my letters," Misty reminded Ash.

"I won't," Ash yelled. "See you soon."

Misty went to her feet, and judging by the speed she was going in, she wasn't enthusiastic about it. She waved at Ash and blew him a kiss as she jumped onto Lapras' back and sailed away. Ash sighed as he watched the distance between him and Misty become greater and greater. After the sun set he rose from his day dream and made plans to walk back to Pallet Castle. To his surprise, his younger brother was waiting for him, along with a carriage lead by rapidashes.

"So it's true that you're a womanizer?" Kamon snapped. He leaned back against the carriage. His arms were folded as his eyes turned back and fourth towards his father and brother.

"What?"

"Everyone knows that you and Mistress Waterflower like each other," Kamon snapped. "Childhood sweethearts."

"I think Misty is one of the best friends I've ever had," Ash said in his most boldest and confident tone. "She makes my life worth living, she's something worth fighting for."

"Father wants you to get in."

Ash knew that Kamon also wanted to become a king, but he wanted to do it in a harsh way by stealing Queen Iris' heart. Weather Kamon actually had feelings for her or not, Ash still hated him for it.

"Don't be so foolish," Giovanni interrupted, but he laughed at the same time. He had heard and seen Ash try to give Misty his affection. "You can't have her. You're marrying the princess of Hoenn."

Ash dropped his jaw. "But I promised Misty that she would be Queen."

"And you will keep your promise," Giovanni said in a brisk voice. "I'm making arrangements with your Aunt Catherine to make Misty Queen Consort of Kanto."

"She'll marry Gary?" Kamon asked.

"Yes," Giovanni answered. "She has made a deep impression on him too."

"But Gary will hurt her," Ash whimpered. His chin pointed to his chest as his felt his eyes filling up.

"You must stop this affair with The Duchess of Cerulean at once! It brings great shame to the family. And if you've ever kissed her then you're a disgrace to the family."

"But it's okay for Kamon to steal Totadile!" Ash was reminded of how Kamon stole Ash's pokemon, and Giovanni said it was fine. "It's okay for Lance burn innocent people, Aunt Ariana sleeps with lots of men and you say I'm the one who's the disgrace?"

"You were born to be a king," Giovanni roared. "You can only take royal brides. You can never marry for love."

"I'm walking!"

"You're going nowhere young man."

"She loves me," Ash cried out. "I can't just betray her."

"A whore's love is worthless," Giovanni hissed.

"How dare you say that about her," Ash roared. "She is not a whore!"

"You are coming to Hoenn with me, weather you like it or not. If you play your cards right, all your dreams will come true and you know the family motto by now."

"Crown them all," Kamon responded.

"That's right!" Giovanni grinned whilst Ash sulked in the corner.

"Why are you such an ungrateful wimp?" Kamon kicked Ash's leg as he spoke. "You get everything you want."

"I don't know anything about this Hoenn Region nor it's princess. What if my pokemon hate it there?"

"They will love it," Giovanni declared as he patted Ash's shoulder. "King Norman of Hoenn stole Hyrule from The Ketchum Dynasty, and we'll never get it back unless you marry the princess. As soon as we've returned to Pallet Castle, you must pack everything you need. In two weeks time we will go to Hoenn where you will meet Princess May."

"I need some air."

"You will stay here," Giovanni declared as he blocked Ash's path with his staff. "You must never contact Misty again until you and Princess May are married."

There was no turning back, his father had defeated him. Giovanni had made all these plans behind his back, and Ash had wished that he was told about them first. It was Ash's dream to become king, but he was happy to give that up so that he could be with Misty. All that wishful thinking had gone to waste. The good times he had with Misty would only be memories: but the best memories he ever had.

The image of Misty came into his mind. Ash buried his hands and he didn't care what his father or brother were thinking. He cried out aloud, knowing that he may never see Misty again.


End file.
